Neji Hyuga (Pre time skip) vs Sasuke Uchiha (Pre time skip)
by LegendaryInvasion
Summary: What would happen in the original Naruto series if Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha fought. Byakugan vs Sharingan. Hyuga clan vs Uchiha clan.


**Neji Hyuga vs Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on a rock, thinking about his future revenge on Itachi.

"I know exactly how strong you are" said a mysterious voice.

"Who said that... show yourself!" said Sasuke loudly.

"It is I.. Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga clan, and your defeat is your destiny" Neji exclaimed.

"Alrighty then." said Sasuke as he got up off the rock slowly.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT! I'LL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF THE UCHIHA CLAN" screamed Sasuke

Sasuke then charged at neji and threw a kick, the kick was blocked by the palm of neji's hand

"Eight Triagrams Air Palm!" said Neji as the air forcibly pushed Sasuke to the stone he was sitting on.

"It's time for me to get serious" said Sasuke as he unleashed his 2 tomoe Sharingan.

"Same here" responded Neji as activated his Byakugan.

Sasuke then rushed in recklessly with a kunai and Neji quickly pulled out his.

Sasuke swung his kunai, Neji did to. Which caused a all out strength battle.

But. Sasuke was winning the battle, and the kunai was getting closer and closer to Neji's head.

Quickly, Neji then hit Sasuke's shoulder, one of his main chakra points in there clash.

That froze up Sasuke's right hand he then put the kunai in his left hand and flew up.

Sasuke threw many kunai at Neji, but they were all reflected back to him by a great blue ball of chakra.

"Rotation!" Neji screamed.

"Wha...What? How did he?" sasuke said, as he was cut off.

"I told you this before, your defeat is your fate, you're a failure and I'm a genius, you will never defeat your brother" said Neji.

"YOU LITTLE" Sasuke then rushed at Neji in full speed kicking him in the air.

Sasuke then teleported on top of neji when he flew up kicking him down.

When Neji was falling Sasuke hit Neji with a barrage of punches and kicks.

Sasuke then grabbed Neji by the hair and threw him down.

Sasuke did a couple hand signs and charged a chidori and flew down with Neji.

"CHIDORI" sasuke screamed as he struck Neji in the stomach.

"GAAAAHHH" Neji screamed as he fell to the ground with great force, creating rubble.

Sasuke was panting after those attacks, he had used a great deal of chakra.

"I...I got him" Sasuke thought.

Neji then crawled out of the big hole that had been created when he was crushed onto the floor.

"I...I can't... lose... you... your loss... is your fate" Neji said.

"GAHHHHH QUIT BLABBERING" Sasuke then rushed and hit Neji in the face, so hard Neji's forehead protector fell off.

"What.. is that on your forehead" said Sasuke as he saw the green tattoo's on Neji's head.

"It's... It's... FATE ITSELF"screamed Neji in anger.

"He... He's in range" thought Neji.

Neji then assumed his stance, he then charged at Sasuke.

"Eight Trigams. Two palms, Four palms, EIGHT palms, 16 Palms! 32 palms!."

Sasuke had lost all of his chakra.

"I'm not done yet! SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" Screamed Neji.

All those striking hits in Sasuke's chakra points made him lose all chakra.

"I'm... not done yet... you thought that would... finish me..." said Sasuke as he got up slowly.

Hehe. Neji laughed, Neji then charged Sasuke and kicked Sasuke, in the head, and then delivered a striking blow to Sasuke's stomach.

Neji then noticed Sasuke couldn't move, so he threw 2 kunai at each of Sasuke's feet

"GAHH!" Sasuke screamed.

"I... cant't move, if i move, my feet will be torn to shreds" Sasuke thought.

Neji then walked up to Sasuke slowly.

"Eight Trigams Air Palm!" Neji screamed.

That pushed Sasuke back, tearing Sasuke's feet in the process.

"Naruto...Sa..Sakura... forgive me... Kakashi Sensei... Itach... Itachi.. I still have to kill him" Sasuke thought.

Sasuke looked at his torn up feet. They then regenerated, in Sasuke's amazement.

Soon black mark's went over Sasuke's whole body turning his body into a greyish color.

Sasuke's hair then got longer and turned purple.

Sasuke also got his matured 3 tomoe Sharingan.

Sasuke then grew large hand like wings.

"What has he turned into?" Neji thought.

"YOU DIE RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!" screamed Sasuke, as he flew at Neji.

Sasuke hit Neji with a barrage of punches and clawed Neji' stomach.

Neji then caughed up blood out of his mouth.

Sasuke then went underground, and came back up, giving Neji an uppercut.

Sasuke then charged a chidori, but this one was alot different from his normal form. The chidori was black.

He charged a chidori in both of his hands, he then charged at Neji and hit him with one of his chidori's,sending Neji flying.

It was as if the lightning was sticking the Neji as he flew up.

Sasuke then flew high and hit Neji in the back with his other chidori.

Then there was a big explosion. Bringing Neji to near death.

"Father...Hinata... I.. I'm sorry" Thought Neji.

Neji then started coughing up more blood rapidly.

Neji then died with a smile on his face.

Sasuke then looked down at Neji, looking sorry for what he had done.

Sasuke then went to his normal form, then dropped down holding his head.

"Ne...Neji?" said Hinata.

Hinata had been watching the whole time.

Sasuke then got suprised and then pierced hinata with a sword shaped lightning attack.

Hinata eventually bled out, and died.

"There, is nothing left for me now" said Sasuke.

Sasuke then decided to head towards Orochimaru's Den.

Neji and Hinata's body were found by Gai.

Neji and Hinata were buried in Konoha's burial grounds.

Sasuke then was a criminal and a missing-nin, for working for Orochimaru.


End file.
